Battle of the Bands
by Aragornrules
Summary: Full Summary Inside
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of the characters presented in this story…..But I wish I did.

Battle of the Bands

Summary

Miaka, Yui and Nuriko are three normal girls attending Red Phoenix High School. Everyone is talking about the too new teen bands that both went from nobody's number 1 in no time. The rival bands The Suzako Warriors and The chosen of Seiryuu are going to be playing in there town. The Radio station Miaka listens to holds a contest and Miaka wins three tickets to the concert. Yui, Miaka and Nuriko can't wait to see their favorite band The Suzako Warriors. But what will happen that night that may change Miaka and Yui's status at school and their views on music and their friendship forever.


	2. Chapter One: The Contest

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fushigi Yuugi Characters

Chapter One: The Contest

Miaka opened her locker and threw her bag in garbing her books for class just as a short blond haired brown eyed girl approached her from behind. "Hey Miaka did you here?" Miaka smiled at her friend Yui "Here what?" Yui eyed her easy going friend carefully "That the band The Suzako Warriors are playing in town next week…and there arch rivals the Chosen of Seiryuu are playing the same night right after them." Miaka laughed as she brushed her long brownish red hair from her lavender eyes "No Yui I had not herd but we have to get tickets. " Miaka looked around "Hey where is Nuriko?" Yui leaned against her locker and shrug "I don't know I have not seen her" just as she said that a tall girl with long purple-black hair and dark blue eyes came running down the hall waving at them "Hey guys did you here?" Yui and Miaka just smiled and nodded their heads "Of course we herd Nuriko and we plane to get tickets somehow." Miaka said smiling at her friend. The bell rang singling for class and Nuriko sighed "I don't want to go to Biology I hate that class and I swear Mr. Miamoto is purposely going to fail me" Miaka and Yui both laughed. "Well then all the more reason to try and go to class" Yui said garbing her Nuriko's arm and steering her down the hall. Miaka just laughed following them down the hall. All through out the day everyone was talking about the concert no one could agree on who was better The Suzako Warriors or The Chosen of Seiryuu. Miaka, Yui and Nuriko all loved The Suzako Warriors. Miaka and Yui both liked the lead guitar player/singer Tamahome but neither of them said anything to the other about their feelings. Nuriko on the other hand was always talking about the other guitar player Hotohorie about how she loved his long black hair and mysterious dark blue eyes. Miaka and Yui would smile and listen to Nuriko ramble on about Hotohorie while they both fantasized about Tamahome in the back of their minds. Miaka, Yui and Nuriko met at the end of the day at there lockers. Miaka leaned against her locker and waited for Yui and Nuriko to finish gather their stuff. Yui looked up at Miaka "So are we all going to the movies tonight?" Miaka shook her head "Sorry Yui, Nuriko I can't tonight I have to go straight home to make dinner for my older brother Keisuke. Yui sighed "Okay I guess its just me and you Nuriko" Nuriko nodded her head "Well lets get going then Yui, see you tomorrow Miaka" Miaka nodded her head as her friends walked of down the hall. Sighing to herself Miaka headed home.

Miaka has her favorite radio station on as she lays on her bed reading. She had just finished her dinner with her brother and wanted to relax. The announcer on the radio came on. "Now to all you young listeners out there that are anxiously waiting for the big concert between The Suzako Warriors and the Chosen of Seiryuu, we have three tickets here for one lucky person who can answer this simple question." Miaka sat bolt upright "THREE TICKETS" she garbed her phone hoping it was a question she knew the answer to. "The question is what is the name of The Suzako Warriors lead guitar player? If you know the answer call are toll free number 245-7789-2374 and you could win. The number again is 245-7789-2374" Miaka nearly fainted she knew the answer she started dialing the phone hoping someone would pick up. The phone rang and she heard someone pick up "You are the first caller for the three tickets what is your name?" Miaka started to panic she actually got a hold of the radio station. She quickly reached forward and turned down her radio "My…My name is Miaka…" "Well Miaka what is the answer to the question? Who is the Lead guitar player of The Suzako Warriors?" Miaka started playing with her hair "The lead guitar player is Tamahome" she squeaked. There was along pause and Miaka started to panic again "WE HAVE A WINNER…Congratulations Miaka you have one three tickets to see the up coming concert. Come by the studio and pick up your prize tomorrow." Miaka started jumping up and down "Thank you very much I will be their tomorrow after school thank you thank you thank you." The Announcer laughed "You are welcome and goodbye" he hung up the phone and Mika hung up the phone and scream jumping up and down. "I can't wait to tell Yui and Nuriko I will tell them first thing tomorrow wont they be so happy?" Miaka lies down and try to go to sleep, but finds it difficult from all this excitement. Finally after awhile of lying there grinning madly she falls into deep happy sleep. Waking up the next morning Miaka rushes to get ready for school. Running down the street and into the school over to her locker where Nuriko and Yui are standing there talking about away to get tickets.

Yui leans against her locker and sighs "Well if all the tickets are sold out what are we going to do?" Nuriko shrugs "I guess we aren't going" she sighs

Miaka walks up to them smiling "Now guys don't give up so easily" Yui glares at her "Well what do you suppose we do? HUH? Sneak in?" Miaka smiles "Well it just so happens I have three tickets to the concert bot Yui and Nuriko just stare at her "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" they yell excitedly. Miaka grins "I won a contest last night on the radio I have to go pick them up tonight." Nuriko squeals and jumps around Miaka laughs "You guys will come me to get them right?" Yui grins and starts to jump up and down "Of course we will. We get to go see The Suzako Warriors live" Miaka laughs as the bell rings "Well lets get going" They all head of to class excitedly smiling anxious about the concert to come.

I hope you guys like this story, its just something I thought of one night, Reviews are wanted, the more reviews the more I write.


	3. Chapter 2 The Concert, And Back Stage?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fushigi Yuugi nor do I Own Bryan Adams (Thought I'd Died and Gone to Heaven) or LeAnn Rimes (Can't Fight the Moonlight)

Chapter Two: The Concert. And Back Stage??

Miaka looks at her in the Mirror she is wearing a light blue formfitting top and a black skirt she has light blue eye shadow on to bring out her eyes. She smiles excitedly and looks at the tickets on her dresser "Tonight I get to go to the concert" she says to herself, as there is a knock on the front door. She runs over to it opening it. She smiles as she sees her to best friends Yui, and Nuriko standing their smiling back at her. Nuriko has her hair up and is wearing a pink formfitting top and black skirt she has on green eye shadow to bring out her brown eyes. Yui is wearing a red tight tank top and black skirt with green eye shadow to bring out her brown eyes. Miaka invites them in stepping to the side, then Yui smiles excitedly "The concert is tonight" she squeals and Nuriko starts jumping up and down excitedly. Keisoke walks out of his room and looks at the three girls standing their laughing and giggling "And I am suppose to take you three gigglers to a concert, I am going to have one hell of a headache by the time I drop you three off." Miaka smiles "I got to go get the tickets." She runs to her room garbing the tickets and running back. Keisoke has his keys in his hand and starts outside. Miaka, Yui and Nuriko follow him smiling. After awhile of driving they get to where the concert is being held. Keisoke looks at Miaka "Give me a call when you are ready to have me pick you up. Okay?" Miaka nods her head "Yep I will call you on my cell." Yui and Nuriko step out. Miaka goes to follow but Keisoke stops her "Hey sis be careful okay?" Miaka nods her head and steps out. Waving as her brother drives off. Then turning around and looking at her two friends who are grining wildly at her. "Well girls lets go have some fun…." Miaka said starting to walk towards the doors. Then turning around and grining at them. "Last one there is a rotten egg!!" She yells running towards the door. Nuriko yelled and started after her "Hey so unfair" Yui laughing and running after them "You both know I am the fastest" All three of them making it to the door at the same time laughing and giggling. Looking at the guy standing at the door accepting tickets. Miaka sighed "Man we have a long wait" Yui nodded her head and leaned against the wall. Nuriko pulled out her hand mirror and started looking at her hair. After a few moments of waiting the line started to move faster and the three girls made it the man waiting at the door. "Tickets please!" he said holding out his hand. Miaka hands him the tickets and he nods his head opening the door. "Follow the directions on the tickets ladies to find your seats." Yui and Miaka nod their heads and look at the tickets. "Wow Miaka these are really good tickets we are like right in front of the stage." Yui said looking at the tickets. "Well let's go get are seat" Miaka says smiling. They walk of to find their seats. Walking up to the stage and looking at the row of seats they find the seats with the same numbers as the tickets. Siting down and looking around as the lights start to dim and the concert starts. Standing up as the band takes it positions. Tamahome grabs the mike "Good evening everyone. And welcome to are show." He sweeps his hand across the stage motioning at the other bands. "We are The Suzako Warriors as you already know." He smiles and Miaka almost melts as he looks down at her and winks. "We are going to play you a song I personally wrote myself, Which I hope I will one day dedicate to someone special to me." He motions to someone at the side of the stage, the guy walks over and Tamahome says something to him and nods in Miaka, Yui, and Nuriko's direction. The guy nods his head and walks of. Tamahome goes back to talking to the crowd. This song is called "Thought I'd Died and Gone to Heaven"

(Bryan Adams)

Thought I'd Died And Gone To Heaven

Love is forever - as I lie awake Beside you I believed - there's no heaven No hideaway - for the lonely _ Tamahome plays his guitar as he sings into the mike. _ But I was wrong - crazy It's gotta be strong It's gotta be right Only wanted to stay a while Only wanted to play a while Then you taught me to fly like a bird _Tamahome looks down at Miaka smiling slightly. Miaka sighs to herself listing to the music. _ Baby - thought I'd died and gone to heaven Such a night I never had before Thought I'd died and gone to heaven Cause what I got there ain't no cure for _Nuriko watches Hotohorie smiling as he plays his guitar. _ Ooo it's so easy What you do to me all night angel I never loved - I swear to God Never needed no one, 'til you came along _Tamahome is still watching Miaka, Yui looks at him "WOW HE IS ACTUALLY LOOKING AT ME" _ Here I come baby It's gotta be strong - it's gotta be right Only wanted to stay awhile Only wanted to play awhile Then you taught me to fly like a bird Baby - thought I'd died and gone to heaven Such a night I never had before Thought I'd died and gone to heaven Cause what I got there ain't no cure for I feel fast asleep - I feel drunk I dream the sweetest dreams Never wanna wake up _Tamahome still watching Miaka sees the guy walk over to her and whisper in her ear. She starts jumping for jot as he hands her three backstage passes for after the show. _ Never thought it could be this way No doubt about it - can't live without it Never thought it could be this good You made love to me - the way it oughta be The song ends and the entire crowd cheers. Tamahome smiles "I am glade you liked it." Miaka grabs her friends and whispers in there they both jump up and down. As the next song starts. After the concert they head for backstage. Miaka starts thinking to herself "Why did they invite us? Are we the only ones going? Or are there others?" Well I hope you like this one….Reviews are wanted.. Thanks 


End file.
